


Lucid Dream

by medicamagica



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, Sleep Humping, sleeping, wontaek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 16:19:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11672694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medicamagica/pseuds/medicamagica
Summary: Wonshik and Taekwoon are cuddle buddies and often share a bed together. A harmless situation to start, however one night, someone gets a little carried away without even being awake to know it himself.





	Lucid Dream

Being the rapper in the group meant Wonshik gave off an aggressive and energetic appearance on stage - however his love for hip hop wasn't reflected as easily once off stage and in the comfort of their dorm.  
Wonshik was always sleepy and goofing off with the other members; a perk of being in the maknae line. If VIXX had even just five minutes of free time in between their schedules, it's almost a guarantee you'll find the rapper in the nearest and darkest room snoring peacefully.  
Compared to Hakyeon, it was hard to call any of the members cuddly and affectionate - but all five of the men did enjoy the affection and closeness when it wasn't related their leader. After particularly busy schedules and Wonshik was finally able to get a full night's sleep, and maybe even have the chance to sleep in in the morning, it was common for him to be found in Taekwoon's room.  
Taekwoon is one of the members who enjoy sleeping as much as Wonshik does, he's big, warm, and doesn't move around a lot throughout the night - he was the perfect body for the younger man to sleep against when in need of rejuvenation.  
Which was the case tonight. Wonshik usually went to sleep before Taekwoon did, so on these nights the older man would walk into his room to find the snoring lump already sleeping under his blankets. Taekwoon crawled into the blankets next to him, the sudden dipping in the bed and shifting of blankets rousing the other out of his sleep just barely.  
The snoring ceased, a soft hum came out instead as he moved closer to Taekwoon, draping an arm over his waist and resting his head against the broad back. He nuzzled his forehead against the soft fabric of the other's shirt, messy hair tickling the skin of his neck before settling once again and falling back to sleep.  
~  
There was movement, some noises coming from the body behind him and some from the blankets that were shuffling around. Taekwoon stirred, not fully conscious as he glanced towards the clock on the nightstand right by his bed - it was ungodly early. He assumed Wonshik was just getting comfortable behind him; he quickly realized how wrong he has.  
Something was rubbing the back of his thigh and hot breaths puffed onto his shoulder blades with little grunts peppered in. Taekwoon stiffened, waking up enough for his eyes to widen but he didn't dare turn his head to see what was going on behind him. He didn't have to.  
His initial response was annoyance and a hint of disgust. Taekwoon has woken up with Wonshik's morning wood pressed firmly against his backside many times but never before has the other man attempted to relieve himself while in bed together.  
"Wonshik," he called out, voice groggy and clearly annoyed.  
There was no response.  
Taekwoon tapped on the hand that rested on his waist, trying to give Wonshik a sign that he was awake.  
Still, no response.  
The rubbing on his leg was slow and sloppy and Taekwoon now moved his body so he could look towards the other in his bed. The shifting caused Wonshik's face to scrunch slightly, but when the other man saw him, he realized that he wasn't even awake himself.  
"Wonshik," Taekwoon called again, a little louder and sterner than before. This time there was a mumble returned to him, sounding almost like his name being called back.  
He stared for a moment, the thrusts against his leg were still slow and unsteady. When he was sure that the younger man wasn't awake he cautiously slipped his thigh closer and in between the other's legs. Wonshik let out a sleepy moan in response. Taekwoon stared intensely at his face, squinting to make out the expression due to the lack of light.  
With the new friction, Wonshik's pace picked up slightly and his voice came out more than before - he was always very vocal, the few times they had been intimate with each other, it was a struggle to keep Wonshik's voice down and keep the others from hearing them.  
Tonight was no different, whines and moans spilled out of Wonshik's lips, but him being asleep just caused them to be louder than usual as he had no filter. After a particularly loud grunt that caused Taekwoon's body to stiffen once again, he figured it was time to quiet the other down. He grabbed Wonshik's chin, his thumb rubbing the bottom lip gently before he worked his mouth open. He slipped two long digits in, lips closing around them. He rubbed the pads on Wonshik's tongue which was relatively limp and moved at Taekwoon's will.  
He thought he may have been waking up when Wonshik's legs squeezed tighter around the other's thick thigh - if he had woken up by now, he had no interest in stopping himself or at least letting Taekwoon know. The taller man moved himself closer, so much so that he could feel Wonshik's erection rub against his own that had grown hard in the time that this was happening.  
With his hand that was free, he let his fingers slide up Wonshik's stomach, to his back, down his waist, and then finally onto his ass. He massaged the soft flesh, occasionally giving firm squeezes that caused the man's hips to stutter in response. The fingers Taekwoon had in the other's mouth were beginning to prune and teeth were starting to bite down on them as he came closer to release.  
Taekwoon gave Wonshik's ass one last, hard squeeze, his nails digging slightly into the flesh, before the other bit down onto his fingers and his body spasmed. His hips slowed and there was now a wet spot forming in his pants - as well as on the thigh that was squeezed tight between his legs.  
His breathing began to calm and the small beads of sweat on his forehead dried as Taekwoon finally removed his fingers from the other's mouth. He was amazed that Wonshik managed to sleep through that whole thing, but then again, what couldn't he sleep through.  
He stared at the man sleeping next to him for a moment before he carefully slid out of the bed, changing into a clean pair of pants. Then he made his way into the bathroom, needing to relieve himself before he could even think about returning to sleep. Once he finished in the bathroom, he decided that he would spend the rest of the night on the couch, not wanting to wake up next to Wonshik and have to explain the uncomfortable feeling and stain between his legs.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a little something I wrote quite some time ago when my internet was out... but I'm glad that happened because it finally pushed me to start writing VIXX fanfiction ^^  
> I have another finished short fic, and a pretty long one in the works for now... if this fic does well I'll probably post those as well!  
> Thank you so much for reading ❤


End file.
